Setting the Record Straight
by Robert Teague
Summary: A short piece adding on to the webisode "Kind Campaign: The Shockumentary". Cleo learns why Ghoulia puts up with her.


Setting the Record Straight

by Robert Teague

This story is intended for the entertainment of Monster High fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

I just discovered _Monster High_. I don't collect toys, but I love cartoons and I think this one is going to be my next obsession. : )

This is a bit of an experiment for me. When I joined fanfiction back in 2000, I quickly discovered the site did weird things to Word documents, and it wasn't worth the effort to fix them. So I've used Notepad ever since. But now I see that things are much improved, so I'm writing this story using Word. If it posts correctly, I might do so again in future stories.

Ghoulia speaks in Zombie, but to avoid unnecessary repetition and jumping through hoops with the phrasing, I'm translating what she says using italics.

This takes place at the end of the webisode _Kind Campaign: The Shockumentary_, at the moment Cleo comes out of the booth.

mhmhmh

Cleo deNile stood in the door to the tent that had appeared on stage. She had been the last monster to go through it, and had taken the longest time inside. Now she was holding open the curtains and looking at the ghouls waiting there. Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia, Lagoona, and Draculaura were looking back anxiously.

"I'M SORRY!" she wailed, taking a couple of steps forward, "I'll try to do better!"

She found herself surrounded and comforted by all of them. This surprised her, and she was grateful, but was determined not to cry. A leader didn't cry. A few tears did escape, though.

"It's okay, Cleo," said Draculaura.

"Don't cry," added Frankie, "We're only doing what friends do, supporting you when you need us."

"She's right, mate," said Lagoona, "We're here for you."

It took Clawdeen a few moments to say, "We forgive you," and not make it sound forced. If Cleo was going to make a real effort to be better, she would make a real effort to accept it.

Cleo realized what she needed to do, and looked around. She spotted the ghoul she wanted, and broke away from the others to approach her.

"Ghoulia?" she said, catching the zombie-girl's attention. To the utter shock of everyone, Cleo knelt before Ghoulia, and said, "I'm so, so, sorry for how I've treated you!" She fell forward, arms extended, into the ancient Egyptian position of submission. This was something they had seen her do to only one other person, her sister Nefera.

Ghoulia murmured something the others didn't catch, and put her hands on Cleo's shoulders, raising her back up.

"_It's okay, Cleo, don't worry. As long as you realize how you've acted, I'll always forgive you_," she said, still holding her by the shoulders.

"I've been so mean to you, taking advantage of you, taking you for granted... why do you still hang around me?" the mummy-girl asked.

The others exchanged a look, realizing something important was going on here. They quietly took seats on the stage to listen.

Ghoulia was silent, thinking. "_Do you remember when we first met?_" she finally asked.

Cleo shook her head. "I'm ashamed to say no, I don't..."

_"It was our first day here. You came in the door, picked me out of a crowd of zombies, gave me your books and told me to carry them for you," _said Ghoulia.

Cleo's eyes watered, "I'm sor-"

Ghoulia's hand covered her mouth, stopping her.

_"Let me finish. Being a zombie, I'm pre-disposed to be obedient; it's why we were created. But you knew that already."_ she said.

Cleo nodded. She was still kneeling, resting her hands on her knees.

_"But still, it was my choice. I could have dropped your books and left, or given them to someone else. But I decided to carry them for you."_ with an effort, she smiled slightly. _"I was curious about you. __I kept an eye on you, and made sure I was nearby when you wanted someone's help."_

_"As the days passed, you saw I was helpful, reliable, and trustworthy, and gave me more things to do." _she glanced around at the others. "_Most zombies exist with minds in a fog, but having to remember my duties, creating schedules,_ _being there to help, gave me focus. It brought my mind out of the fog. I never knew how smart I was before then."_

She reached out, and Cleo put her hands in Ghoulia's. Their eyes were almost on a level.

_"I'm so grateful to you for that, Cleo_," said Ghoulia, giving the hands a slight squeeze. _"Without realizing it, you changed my life. You are why I started bathing, and washing my hair, and using deodorant, and wearing nice clothes. I didn't want you to be ashamed to be seen with me. You're my best friend."_

The mummy-girl's eyes widened. "BEST... friend?"

Ghoulia nodded. "_Yes. You__'__re imperious, demanding, and egocentric_." Again, a slight smile. _"It comes with the territory I'm going to have ancient Egyptian royalty as a friend. But at the same time you trust me to do what you ask and rely on me for so many things. I need that. You need that. We need each other."_

Cleo took her hands back, and dropped her eyes. "I- I had no idea..."

_"I know. That's why I'm telling you now," _said Ghoulia, _"You usually forget to say thank you, but I understand."_

Cleo looked at her with determination. "Ghoulia Yelps, I'm going to stop treating you like a servant, and start treating you like what you are. MY best friend!"

She pulled the zombie into a hug, which was returned. Both Cleo and Ghoulia were grinning. Their relationship had just deepened. The others, tears in their eyes, applauded.

"Now if she'd just do the same for the rest of us," Clawdeen whispered to Frankie, who giggled.

Ghoulia pulled back. "_I'm still going to do things for you, but two things have to stop."_

"Oh? What's that?" asked Cleo, standing up.

_"I'm not going to take notes for you in class, or do your homework any more. You need to do those. If you don't learn now, you'll be lost in the world outside of Monster High," _she answered.

Cleo looked annoyed, started to object, then stopped. Finally she smiled. "You're right, Ghoulia. I agree."

There was more cheering from their friends.

As they left the stage, Cleo said, "You know, Ghoulia, my mother knows a brain surgeon who has a recipe for what she calls 'brain loaf'. Maybe we can have it for dinner some night..."

Draculaura gagged at the comment, but managed to keep it to herself. "No sense in spoiling a beautiful moment," she thought, and hurried to catch up to the others.

The End


End file.
